


Last Words

by prairiecrow



Series: Last Words [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deathfic, Love Confessions, M/M, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

My dear Doctor, you really  _are_  exceptionally lovely, but tears simply do not become you. No, not even a single restrained one. So please try to contain yourself for just a little while longer. I promise you, you won’t have long to wait, and you can shed all the tears you like after I’m dead.

...

Please! Don’t try to reassure me. I’ve seen enough impending death to recognize the signs. 

...

Well, nobody expects to get stranded on a remote asteroid and fatally injured in the crash landing, either. Believe me, I’m quite grateful that one of us made it through the experience more or less in one piece and will survive until help arrives.

Now, where was I...? Forgive me, my mind isn’t as sharp as it usually was. Ah yes, recalling the first time I saw you, in the Replimat. You were so frightened and excited, I thought that you were going to leap right out of your chair. I later heard how you ran up to Ops to tell anyone who would listen about the spy who’d sat down next to you... how things have changed! You’ve grown, Doctor, in so many ways. I flatter myself that I’m responsible for at least some of them.

...

You’re very kind. But are you sure that your opinion hasn’t been influenced by my impromptu confession just now?

...

Lying doesn’t become you either. But I forgive you for it. It’s such a Human thing, to want to rewrite history in light of recent events. You can’t be blamed for your essential nature. 

...

Why didn’t I tell you? There’s a time and a place for everything, and an enemy station is hardly the appropriate venue for pursuing a handsome young officer from the opposite side. Now, however, it scarcely matters if —

...

Why am I telling you now? 

Forgive me if I’ve made your life more difficult. That was never my --

...

Ahhh... very nice!  _Thank_  you, my darling. Such a generous parting gift! That makes it all worthwhile, including the punctured liver and various other internal injuries.

....

Do I look like I’m joking?

...

I assure you, I’ve never been more serious in my life. I’ve escaped death a few times in my long career, but if this is the day it catches up with me I can think of no fairer final sight than your beauty. 

... 

I wish that I could believe your kind and earnest words. But remember what I said about the Human tendency to rewrite history? I’ve never expected anything more than friendship from you, Julian. Your presence in my life has always been a marvelous satisfaction to me. You made my exile bearable, and for that, I sincerely thank you. And I’m telling you this now so that when you find yourself doubting whether you’re good enough — as you sometimes do, there’s no point in denying it — you’ll remember that someone you admired always saw so much in you that was worthy of being loved.

...

Yes. I know you will.

...

I’m sorry to interrupt you, but everything is growing steadily darker. Not long now. One more kiss, if you please... then, if you would be so kind, hold my hand for a little while... I’m sure your touch will help to keep away the cold.

...

... what did I tell you about tears, my dearest...?

[END]


End file.
